smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
String Pullin'
String Pullin' is Sheev Palpatine's Neutral special move. Overview Sheev will enter an immobile state when B is pressed, and can choose between four attacks with different properties. These attacks only affect opponents who are corrupted by Dark Convert. .]] Vision of a better life Pressing B will have Sheev give a convincing speech (Says "Use my knowledge" or "been searching for a life"), which involves a vision of his head with the word "Manipulation" put over his eyes that "spits" visions of a better life for the corrupted opponent. Touching the head does 21% damage, while touching the visions does 16%. "DO IT" Tilting the control stick sideways will have Sheev shout "Do it!", accompanied by the words having a hitbox. Opponents that touch the words will be paralyzed and take 1% damage, giving Sheev the opportunity to force them to use an attack that the player wishes to input. If Sheev does not choose a move in two seconds, the move gets cancelled. "I'm too weak" Tilting the control stick downwards will have Sheev lay on the ground and moan "I'm too weak!" which acts like a counterthat also work with grabs. Sheev can be attacked when he gets down or gets up. .]] The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise Tilting the control stick upwards will summon two chairs, one for Sheev and one for an enemy that's infront of him, as Sheev tells the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise. This one is very difficult to connect due to the timing and the distance between the chairs, but if it succeeds, the Dark Corruption will last for the opponent's next two stocks. Origin *Note: Spoilers for Star Wars Prequel Movies!!!* '''String Pullin' '''is based off Palpatine's notorious & ingenious ability to manipulate others into falling through his plans, most specifically the techniques he used on Anakin Skywalker, who he completely manipulated from being a Jedi hero into being the right-hand-man of the Dark Side after Anakin suffered a "nightmare" of Padme dying in childbirth (hence why opponents need to be affected by Dark Convert before getting affected by these attacks). All the quotes said during the attacks are often used in prequel memes. Vision of a better life Origin The Knowledge attack is based off a scene where Sheev reveals to Anakin that he's the Sith Lord, and is able to stop Anny from getting too suspicious by telling him to look for a better future through keeping him alive and getting to learn his knowledge. "Do it" Origin The Direct attack is based off a scene where Sheev suddenly tells Anakin to kill Count Dooku, and at one point suddenly blurts out "Dew it" in his dark voice, which convinces Anny to deal the lethal blow. "I'm too weak" Origin The Fragile attack is based off a scene where Sheev is getting his ass handed to him by Mace Windu, and he tries to manipulate Anakin into saving his life, at one point crying "I'm too weak!", which convinces Anny into stopping Mace Windu from attacking him. The tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise Origin The Tragedy attack is based off a scene where Anakin is talking about how he thinks the Sith lords are all selfish and the Jedis all selfless, so Sheev decides to tell him the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise, which Sheev notes is similar to their own situation, which encourages Anakin to trust Sheev much more heavily afterwards. Gallery .]] was told the tragedy.]] Category:Neutral special moves Category:Star Wars (universe) Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Projectiles Category:Protectors